Episode
An Episode is additional playable content to the base game. Episode content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase episodes in the Marketplace. Available Episodes Episode 1 : Fight for the Light *'Ferris Aircraft' Tier 3 Duo *'Oan Sciencells' Tier 2 Alert *'S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility' Tier 2 Alert *'Coast City' Tier 3 Alert Episode 2 : Lightning Strikes *'Central City' access with daily Tier 3 missions *'Flashback' Tier 2 Duo *9 daily Tier 3 Bounties Episode 3 : The Battle for Earth *'Riverfront Center' Tier 2 Duo *'Gotham Hospital' Tier 2 Duo *'Riverside Hotel' Tier 2 Duo *'South Gotham Courthouse' Tier 3 Alert *'Gates of Tartarus' Tier 4 Raid *'The Prime Battleground' Tier 4 Raid *Battle for South Gotham daily Tier 2 missions Episode 4 : The Last Laugh *'Shady Nightclub' Tier 3 hero Duo *'Police Station' Tier 3 villain Duo Episode 5 : Hand of Fate *'Wayward Souls' Tier 4 4-Player hero Operation *'Soul Alchemy' Tier 4 4-Player villain Operation *'With a Vengeance' Tier 4 8-Player hero Operation *'A Black Dawn' Tier 4 8-Player hero Operation *'Unpaid Dues' Tier 4 8-Player villain Operation *'Seeds of Rot' Tier 4 8-Player villain Operation Episode 6 : Home Turf *'Ace Chemicals' daily Tier 4 hero missions *'Stryker's Island' daily Tier 4 hero missions *'Arkham Island ' daily Tier 4 villain missions *'Steelworks' daily Tier 4 villain missions *Daily Tier 4''' Bounties' Episode 7 : 'Origin Crisis *Iconic Anomaly: The Hunt' Tier 5 Challenge *'Iconic Anomaly: Test Subject #1' Tier 5 Challenge *'Brothers in Arms' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Family Reunion' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Nexus of Reality' Tier 5 Raid *'Paradox Wave' Tier 5 Raid Episode 8 : 'Sons of Trigon *Gotham Wastelands' access with daily Tier 5 missions *'Tunnel of Lust' Tier 5 Duo *'Ruined Cathedral' Tier 5 Duo *'Knightsdome Arena' Tier 5 Duo *'Trigon’s Prison' Tier 5 Alert *Raven weekly Tier 5 Bounty Episode 9 : 'War of the Light Part I *Mist Recovery' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Strike Team' Tier 5 4-Player Operation *'Assault and Battery' Tier 5 8-Player Operation *Mogo's Command Center or Ranx's Command Center access *Downtown Metropolis Battlezone access with weekly Tier 5 missions Episode 10 : 'Amazon Fury Part I *Aegis of Truth' Tier 6 Challenge *'Circe’s Trial' Tier 6 Challenge *'Port of Paradise' Tier 6 Duo *'Supply Lines' Tier 6 Duo *Gotham Under Siege access with daily Tier 6 missions *'Themyscira Divided' Tier 6 Alert Episode 11 : 'Halls of Power Part I * '''Intergang Crime Wave Tier 6 4-Player Operation * Security Breach Tier 6 Alert * Artifacts from the Past Tier 6 8-Player Operation * Relics of Urgrund Tier 6 Raid * Lockdown Tier 6 Raid Episode 12 : War of the Light Part II *'Spark of Parallax' Tier 6 Challenge *'Spark of Ion' Tier 6 Duo *'Zamaron Conversion Chamber' Tier 6 Alert *'Avarice Impurity' Tier 6 4-Player hero Operation *'Rage Impurity' Tier 6 4-Player villain Operation *'Love and War' Tier 6 8-Player Operation *Downtown Metropolis Battlezone access with daily Tier 6 missions Episode 13 : Amazon Fury Part II *'Return to the Nexus' Tier 6 Operation *'Act of Defiance' Tier 6 Operation *'Labyrinth of Lost Souls' Tier 6 Raid *'Halls of Hades' Tier 6 Raid *'Throne of the Dead' Tier 6 Raid *Gotham Under Siege access with daily Tier 6 mission Episode 14 : Halls of Power Part II *'Resource Recovery' Tier 7 Duo *'League Hall: Malfunction' Tier 7 Duo *'Fatal Exams' Tier 7 4-Player Operation *'New Genesis Now' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Happiness Home' Tier 7 Raid *New Genesis access with daily Tier 7 missions 'Episode 15' *'The Bombshell Paradox' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Corrupted Zamaron' Tier 7 Duo 'Episode 16' *'Desecrated Cathedral' Tier 7 Alert *'Oa Under Siege' Tier 7 solo mission 'Episode 17' *'Unholy Matrimony' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Flash Museum Burglary' Tier 7 Duo 'Episode 18' *'Blackest Day' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'The Demon's Pit' Tier 7 Duo 'Episode 19' *'The Demon's Plan' Tier 7 Alert *'Deep Desires' Tier 7 Challenge 'Episode 20' *'Blackest Night' Tier 7 8-Player Operation *'Wastelands Wonderland' Tier 7 Duo 'Episode 21' *'The First Piece' Tier 7 2-Player Operation *'Prison Break' Tier 7 8-Player Operation 'Episode 22' *'The Science Spire' Tier 7 Challenge *'The Phantom Zone' Tier 7 4-Player Operation 'Episode 23' *'The Will of Darkseid' Tier 7 2-Player Operation *'Brainiac's Bottle Ship' Tier 7 8-Player Operation 'Episode 24' *'Harley's Heist' Tier 8 Duo *'Darkseid's War Factory' Tier 8 Raid 'Episode 25' * Iceberg Lounge Tier 8 Challenge * A Rip in Time Tier 8 4-player Operation 'Episode 26' *'Wayne Manor Gala' Tier 8 Duo *'Kandor Central Tower' Tier 8 Raid Episode 27 : Amazon Fury Part III *'Seeing Shades Again' : Tier 8 Solo mission *'Raising Hades' : Tier 8 Duo *'Underworld Trials' : Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Olympus' : Tier 8 Raid *'God of Monsters' : Tier 8 Raid *'Typhon's Monster Invasion' access with daily Tier 8 missions Episode 28 : Age of Justice *'Saving Justice' Tier 8 4-player Operation *'War Crimes' Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Justice For All' Tier 8 Raid *'Ultimate Soldier' Tier 8 Raid *'Time-Torn Area 51' access with daily Tier 8 missions *'War-Torn Village' access with daily Tier 8 missions Episode 29 : Riddled with Crime *'Turf War: Team Joker' Tier 8 Duo *'Turf War: Team Riddler' Tier 8 Duo *'Rise of the Bat '''Tier 8 4-player Operation *'Gotham City Zoo Tier 8 Raid *Amusement Mile's Gang War' access with daily Tier 8 missions Future Episodes Episode 30 : 'Earth 3''' Notes *On March 31st, 2015, Episode playable content was separated from powers, upgrades and Legends characters that were previously included in similarly named DLC packs. *Halls of Power Part II was the last quarterly episode, until Amazon Fury Part III which starts a new cycle of large episodes. *Episodes 15 - 26 were released on a monthly basis containing: one piece of content for large groups (raid, operation or alert) with the other piece of content for small groups (solo or duo). Category:DLC Category:Episode